


How can I trust you?

by BlissfulDaydream



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-24 16:45:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16179110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlissfulDaydream/pseuds/BlissfulDaydream





	How can I trust you?

“Lena, please! Don't do this, don't push me away! I swear I tried to tell you a million different times I.. I just--”

 

“You just what, Kara? Remembered you were talking to a Luthor?” 

 

“No! Rao, Lena, it wasn't like that! I promise.” 

 

“How can I trust you, Kara? Everything you've said to me, everything-our whole relationship is a lie! I don't know who you are anymore.” 

 

Kara couldn't stop the tears streaming down her face. She broke. She fell to the floor, the sobs wracked through her body. 

 

Lena tried to resist, she tried to be a Luthor. She tried so damn hard not to care. But she did. She cared  _ too _ much for Kara. Deep down, she'd always known the bubbly blonde would be her ruination. 

 

She swiped at the tears free falling down her own face and crouched down to comfort her friend. The word didn't seem to fit any more. For one reason or another. But it was what she had. 

 

“Hey,” she stroked the other woman's back, trying to ignore the pain in her knees from the uneven ground beneath them. “Kara. Come here.” 

 

Lena pulled the wrecked woman into her as much as she could in their current state. She just held her. It was all she could do. She was trying to keep herself from falling to pieces. 

 

When Kara's sobs started to die down Lena tried again. 

 

“Hey,” she whispered into her friends hair. 

 

Kara let out a small sniffle, “hey.” 

 

Lena smiled, the weight of everything suddenly reduced to a single, muttered syllable. She sighed. 

 

“Kara.” 

 

“Lena, don't, please. I can't-I can't lose you. I've lost so much. So. Much. And, you know what, I've been fine. It's been fine. I mean, it's been so, so hard. But I got through it all” she stilled, trying to will herself to continue, “if…If I lost you, Lena…I can't. I just can't,” she tried to steady her breath, she was in danger of bawling her eyes out again. “I'm so sorry I have to lay this on you. I'm so sorry you had to find out like this. I… I'm just sorry.”

 

Lena let out another, long sigh, “ahhh Kara. What am I gonna do with you?” 

 

Kara looked up at the words, daring, for the first time, to look Lena in the eye. She opened her mouth a few times but couldn't seem to find the words but Lena knew what she needed. She needed reassurance. She needed her. 

 

“I'm not gonna lie to you Kara, this is not OK. This is very fucking far from ok,” another deep, soul penetrating sigh, “but…But, you could never lose me. You're my hero, remember?”


End file.
